Express this number in scientific notation. $5{,}681{,}000{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $5{,}681{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{5}.681 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$